A manufacturer of memory devices will often implement a production test strategy to ensure that the memory devices will meet one or more performance or reliability requirements. However, as the complexity of memory devices increases, it is important to ensure that the test methodology is able to guarantee the quality of the memory devices. For example, memory devices may be produced with a redundant self repair feature, where the memory devices are capable of detecting a failed memory location having one or more failed memory cells and then can activate a redundant group of memory cells to replace the failed memory cells. This redundant self repair (RSR) feature increases test escape concern of the memory devices. Thus, there is a need to provide a test methodology that tests a memory device with a RSR feature.